Questline: Disturbing the Dead
Setup Nikolai Rostov has made a deal with the Giovanni to obtain a Grimoire in return for acquiring a ring belonging to a deceased Las Vegas prospector named Richard Donaldson. The ring is in a large private cemetery called the "Peaceful Rest" just on the outskirts of the city. The Donaldson family have their own mausoleum which is likely where Richard is interred. Once the players have obtained the ring, they should bring it back to Nikolai for inspection before taking it to the Venetian to trade with the Giovanni there. The Peaceful Rest Cemetery The Cemetery is located about 20 minutes out of the city limits. It is a large fenced off area, with a security office at the front entrance, where a bored guard will tell the players that the Cemetery is closed during the night. He can be persuaded to turn a blind eye fairly easily. Beyond the security office is a sizeable car park - empty apart from a few cars (presumably belonging to the guards). There is a fancier entrance way to the graveyard proper, which is demarcated by a wrought iron fence and gate. In the darkness, the players can see occasional flash-lights inside the yard. There are guards patrolling lazily around. The graves are generally made of sandstone or marble, and vary greatly in quality. There are also a number of mausoleums. It will take some time to find the correct grave if they have not researched its position. They may bump into guards if they take too long. The Mausoleum is locked by a chain, which can fairly easily be picked or broken. The inside of the tomb is a fairly simple affair, stairs lead down to a central chamber in which numerous coffins are laid out. They all have different levels of wear, implying that they were added over time. Richard Donaldson's coffin is one of the older ones there. His ring is still on his hand, although the flesh has long since rotted away. While they are investigating the mausoleum, the players may hear a gunshot. Exiting the grave, they will be accosted by a gang of thieves, armed mainly with knives and billy clubs, but their leader carries a pistol. They seem surprised that someone else was in the grave, but demand the players hand over the ring. Assuming the players do not, they will engage in combat. The thieves are ghouls, relatively unskilled in combat but strong and fast. After defeating them, the players can interrogate the thieves - they will divulge that they were given a mission through an anonymous tip off at a specific mailbox in downtown. They are paid in blood for their services and so can maintain their status as free Ghouls. The players could offer to sell their blood in return for the ghouls' services - perhaps at staking out the mailbox. The Ghouls are working for Marduk - an artefact dealer - although they do not know him by name. Returning to Rostov/Heading to the Venetian Rostov will thank the players and verify that the ring is correct. If the players mention their assailants, he will recommend that they follow up the lead. He will then ask the players to take the ring to the Venetian, and to speak to Niccolo Giovanni who will put them in touch with the buyer. Rostov explains that he would go himself, but does not want to see rumours spread about his contact with the Giovanni. Niccolo is very amicable towards the players, unless they have seriously wronged the Giovanni in the past. He will usher them into a side corridor. After a short wait Montano Giovanni will introduce himself, inspect the ring and then exchange it for a small book, which is seemingly bound in skin rather than leather. There is a grimacing face on the front cover, and the title is in an alphabet the players do not understand. Niccolo will thank the players for their service, and offer them a minor boon. Returning once more to Ceasars Palace, Rostov will flip through the book - seeming to understand some of it with great effort - and award the players a minor boon of his own.